


A Vampire And A Master Witcher Have To Babysit A Kryptonian Witcher

by Lupindraco



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Man of Steel (2013), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Bisexual John Constantine, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Feelings Realization, Good Sibling Eskel (The Witcher), Helpful Aiden (The Witcher), Jason Todd is Red Hood, Multi, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Parent Vesemir (The Witcher), Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Clark Kent, Protective Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Lambert (The Witcher), Protective Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupindraco/pseuds/Lupindraco
Summary: While John Constantine was investigate a abandoned lair with several magic tools with Clark Kent one of them accidentally turns into a baby and a higher vampire named Regis arrives just a week later claiming that he is actually close friends with the small Kryptonian baby that he is trying to change into a adult again, things start to get even more weirder when said baby grows a wolf tail and his eyes are a very different coloration.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 7





	A Vampire And A Master Witcher Have To Babysit A Kryptonian Witcher

There was a very large abandoned mansion that was only just a couple miles away from the Wayne Manor yet was hidden in the mountains so Bruce had then called two very close people that he could trust with this. Which were both Clark Kent aka Superman since if there are any traps there he would be able to deal with them and John Constantine because he also had a nagging feeling that there was also something that is actually very unusual about that very mysterious building there then just besides from it's location alone. But still, he could really very well just be a little bit more paranoid about it than usual although he would much prefer to be on the safe side, especially since Damian is the one under his care that could stumble upon the place.  
___________________________________________________________

Clark had looked around at all of these different mystical objects as well as all the unique furniture and all of this very complex architecture of the place with wonder as well as curiosity even though it was a bit macabre or eerie to him at first, there was also something that was very familiar about the place even though he was pretty sure that he had never been to a place like this one. 

He then spotted a small clear crystal with several switches and what appeared to be levers on a sort of pedastal on one of the many shelfs there. Clark then gently picked it up so that he could get a better look at all of the switches it has and maybe be able to figure out what it is used for exactly. Then while he was just examining the bottom of it he had just accidentally pushed on one of them. Clark mentally cussed every swear he knew, apparently the word whoreson being on of them, as the crystal started to glow in his hands and he was pretty sure that he was going to regret this. He was about to call out to Constantine for help when all of a sudden the crystal glowed so bright that he could not see what was going on around him. Then when the light was gone Clark had just then realized that every thing around him, including his own clothes, was a lot bigger than it was before and he could not stand. He tried to call out for help but he sounded like a small baby instead of the very much avery large and fully grown adult man that he really truly is. Just then Clark realized exactly what that small strange and clear crystal had just done to him, it had just changed him in to a very small child that he used to be at one point. He had just then started to panic as he realized that he probably would not be able to help people anymore. ___________________________________________________________ Just then John heard a child crying nearby. What the fuck would a child be doing in a place like this? He went to investigate and John found Clark. But instead of the large grown man that he had came in here with he was a very small and a very much completely helpless baby boy that was currently crying. "Damn, why do I always have to deal with this shot." He had said as he gently picked the very tiny baby boy up and swaddled him in his coat. "There there little lady, I'm sure that we can find some one that can take good care of us just until I can find a way to change you back in to you're very large and surprisingly pale self again, cause many people including myself think that a sorcerer that drinks quite a whole lot more than he swears is not exactly the best person to have looking after a Kryptonian baby that is actually very much a grown man that is also a reporter." The little baby boy that was currently in his arms seemed to be settling down just a little bit so he had managed to do some thing correctly but he was still going to find some one else to take care of him. Especially since he is most definitely going to be the one looking for a way to change him back to his normal self again. So in other words he simply can't take care of him. Especially in this state. ___________________________________________________________ Bruce was quite surprised when John Constantine returned with a very small baby boy in his arms instead of his friend, Clark. He then explained that there was a small accident and that the baby boy that he came back with was in actuality the large Kryptonian man that was supposed to be the one making sure that they did not run in to any problems while they were over there investigating the abandoned manor he had found just a few days ago while he was with Dick. Bruce of course was quite surprised at first that this infant was one of his most powerful best friends, he was so small and he even actually seemed to be so fragile in this state, almost as a normal human infant would as well. He gently picked him up and he realized that his best friend was actually quite a bit smaller than even a perfectly normal new born human infant should be, he was hoping that this was actually a normal thing for a Kryptonian child but just to make sure that he is not to small he will give him some food as soon as he gets some. As well as some clothes for him too. Especially since other than the coat that he was swaddled in he had no clothes at all. He then realized that he was starting to cry. Which was when Bruce had started to panic, because he could not tell if his friend was in any pain or if he was just getting hungry or tired so he just held him close and tried his best to soothe him. Then the very small Kryptonian baby had spit up a bit on him and he actually had seemed to calm down a little bit so he probably just had a bit of an upset stomach, nothing he that could not handle all on his own, although he should probably get this shirt cleaned up as well so that he does not have to explain to any other billionaires why there is a vomit stain on one of his very nice as well as very much expensive dress shirts. Bruce went upstairs after telling Alfred about the whole situation with his friend, so while he is getting clothes and any other things that they might need he had gently put the baby boy on the large bed then changed in to a nice clean shirt and then the small Kryptonian child was actually just sleeping peacefully on his sheets, even though he was still naked as well as in a very much different form than the one that he is normally in too. His friend had looked so relaxed and calm there, it was almost too hard to believe that only just a couple of minutes ago he was in his arms there crying. Bruce got out a thin blanket and he gently put it on him. He curled up in to a tiny cute little ball almost like a puppy would. Bruce wondered if this was also some thing that was actually normal for a Kryptonian baby and just then he had finally realized that he should actually be calling Clark's adoptive mother about this. He is her son after all. Bruce had told her all about the situation and he made sure to ask if there was anything that he should keep an eye on while he is taking care of him. Just until there is a way for them all to be able to completely change his friend back in to his normal and fully grown adult self once again. Thankfully as it had turned out other than being noticably smaller than a normal human child and surprisingly also having some breathing problems Clark is actually a very much healthy little baby boy. He had just then figured that taking care of the little boy will not really be as hard as he had originally thought that it would be. Bruce had decided to run a couple of tests on him just to make sure that he was alright. He had just then found some thing odd on the Kryptonian boy's shoulder, it was a strange birth mark that had actually closely resembled a wolf's fangs, or well at least to him they did. ___________________________________________________________ Damian came in to the Bat Cave in order to do some more training for patrol when he had spotted a very small baby boy on the examination table, he had black hair, pale skin, and a pair of bright blue eyes just like Superman does, but the son of Batman was pretty sure that the man that is also called by a few others as Clark Kent is a fully grown man. He had just then walked up to the table in order for himself to get a better look at the baby boy. Damian was actually quite honestly very curious about why this little baby boy in the Bat Cave have such a very close resemblance to the Man Of Steel himself. He could tell that the baby boy was indeed fully aware of his own presence but he had made sure to be very quiet while he was there in order to avoid disturbing the child in an unnecessary way. Damian had just then wondered if perhaps this baby boy was his new baby brother that his father had just adopted, after all it would actually be very weird for a little baby to be all the way down here unless he is indeed his new adoptive brother. After all, his very own father does not seem to have any limitations on just how many children he will be adopting again. So of course Damian had started to come up with a way for him to tell all of the rest of his adoptive brothers and sisters about this new addition to their very large family. ___________________________________________________________ Bruce then realized that his only child that was actually related to him biologically was currently staring down at Clark. The thing was that he was not even aware that he had even come in to here in the first place let alone was only just a couple of feet away from him. Bruce normally could tell exactly what some one was planning just by looking at them but with his son, Damian he could not even tell what emotion that he was feeling as he looked at the baby boy. He was honestly really just hoping that he did not quite possibly see this baby Kryptonian as a threat to their family. Bruce knew that it was a really actually highly unlikely case, how ever it was still very much a possibility considering how his son was raised before he met him. Still he has made a whole lot of progress in trusting others and well just being able to be a kid in general since he got here, but he is still some times worried that he will go back to being used as some kind of a weapon once again, wether he wants to be one or not. Bruce had just then realized that Clark had grabbed his son's finger and he had then started to become very anxious about what would happen next. If the baby boy were to make a wrong move he could actually injury him on accident and Damian could react very badly to that. Bruce was then very much quite surprised to see that his son did not even seemed faze by him so maybe Clark is still completely aware of just how strong he is. He was most definitely even more surprised when his very own son, Damian had even smiled at the small baby boy.


End file.
